poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Bargain Bonanza
Bargain Bonanza is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, Disneydude15, and Magic-is-cute. Premise Kanashimi and her ancestors participate in a game show called Bargain Bonanza and are pitted against Team Cooler. Plot Part One (At the Farm Division, the sun is rising...) Saffron: (Narrating) Ah. the Puppy Pound's Farm division. a pound where peace and quiet is a 96% chance. On this day, I came to visit my ancestors with Cooler, my adopted siblings, Winky, Rosy, and Tony. (Cooler, the PoundRaizers, Winky, Rosy, and Tony enter.) Tony: So, how do feel about visiting your ancestors, Saffron? Saffron: I kinda feel excited. (grabs something from Her pocket and pulls out a photograph of Kanashimi, with Lucy, Rusty, Candy, Mandy, Andy, Randy, Tandy, and Sandy.) I wonder how they're doing...? Cooler: They're doing fine, Saffy. Tony: By the way, which name do you prefer: Kanashimi or Saffron? Saffron: I'm originally named Saffron, and I'm sticking with it. Good memories. (a flashback of Saffron looking at the sky as She sees Lucy and Rusty's Six pups starting to freeze, and She gives Her cape to keep the pups warm. The Pups smile and thanks her. The flashback ends) Good times. Tony: I'm sorry, Saffron. Saffron: what for? Tony: When I asked you which name you preferred, you sound kind of upset. (Hugging Saffron) I'm sorry if I insulted you. Saffron: Hey, It's okay. (Candy notices Saffron) Candy: Saffron. (tells Her siblings) Hey, everyone! Saffron's come back! (The Six pups swarm Saffron harmlessly.) Saffron: You Six have grown well. Where are Your parents? Sandy: Mom and Dad are currently at a unit auction, for Their anniversary tomorrow. They'll return tomorrow, too. Saffron: Your Parents' anniversary is tomorrow? Andy: Saffron, It's alright. Saffron: I didn't realize it was tomorrow. and I... (inhales and exhales.) Ok. I'll just draw something like Rusty and Lucy hit by Cupid's arrows at the neck and shoulder, and They'll remember Their first meeting in a thought cloud. Cooler: Saffron, I have a suggestion. Saffron: What's that? Cooler: DOGTV is hosting a new game show called Bargain Bonanza. Saffron: Bargain Bonanza? What's that? Cooler: Here. I'll show you.(Changes Saffron's TV channel to 15, where it shows contestants wearing silly costumes, winning prizes, and avoiding the Swooce.) That's Bargain Bonanza. Some of my friends and I are going to participate on the show. Would you like to participate? Saffron: If it means getting an Anniversary gift for Gramps and Granny, then Yes. so long as These Six come along. Candy: Really, Saffron? Tony: But You'll each need a silly costume, and try to be original as possible. what will You dress as, Cooler? Cooler: Probably as a Kabuki actor. All I need to do is get six more of my friends and I'm good to go. What are you going to dress up as, Saffy? Saffron: I was saving money in hope of making these costumes for the Pups beside Me in the event that a video game convention would be near the farm division. (shows pictures of Candy as a Jester, Andy as a Renaissance Painter, Mandy as a martial artist, Randy as a Mad Scientist, Tandy as an Angel, and Sandy as a Space Alien Pup.) Ta-da! (To the Six pups.) and I'd like Your input. Tandy: Sure, but what are you gonna dress up as? Saffron: I'm thinking... a Mobster. (singing) with a cool-looking fedora. Candy: Saff, Did You just sing? Saffron: Sorry. I got carried away. Cooler: Might I suggest a Opera Ghost? while holding a Keyboard and a hot dog tray? Saffron: You know... That's comedic! It's settled! Opera Ghost it is. Cooler: Your Gramps and Granny will be real surprised to see You and the others on TV. Saffron: Word! but what's so bad about a-- what do You call them, a Swatch? Cooler: It's a Swooce, Saffron. Saffron: Oh. What's a Swooce? Cooler: It's like You're given a Birdhouse Tree, or a trip to see the Mole People, or-- (Whopper pops out from behind Cooler.) Whopper: going to outer space to beat the Toast Men of Zura 5-- Cooler: Whopper... Saffron: No, Cooler. Hear Him out. Whopper: Or maybe foiling a plot by a secret agent from Milwaukee! Yeah! Darius: (Aside) Eight dog years old and he has yet to grow up. (To Whopper) Say, how did you get here? Whopper: Just thought I'd stop by. Saffron: (to the Six Pups) I hope Your parents won't mind Me taking You to a TV studio for You to win Cash and Prizes for them. Tandy: I'll go ask mommy and daddy through telephone. (Tandy rushes off.) Saffron: Good idea. I don't want them to get worried. Oh! Tandy! I don't think We should tell Your Mom or Dad that We're getting an Anniversary gift. I'm hoping to make it a surprise. But You can tell them, that I've come to visit and watch over You. Candy: I suppose. Saffron: And the Bargain Game show comes on in 3 Hours. and We must get there as early as possible. Sandy: Okay. Cooler: I'll ask Holly if I can participate on the game show. Saffron: We'll meet You at the-- Which TV station? Cooler: DOGTV Studios. Good luck. Saffron: How will We get there You may ask? This! (Reveals Her Plastic Orb.) One of Howler's child-safe experiments, the Pup Orb, which can Make You safe as You roll along having fun. One per pup. Have fun! (The Six pups go inside each orb, and roll along as They follow the gang.) Tony: Say, where'd you get that toy? Saffron: I told You, Howler made that, exclusively for the Younger pups. safety reasons. Tony: Sorry. I got distracted by one of Whopper's silly stories that I fell asleep. Saffron: Now, then, We'll wait for Your group to come along, as We save a spot for You in Line. (Later, Saffron and the pups are standing outside DOGTV studios. Cooler, Marcus, Antonio, Winky, Sarge, Elaine, and Momo enter, wearing various costumes.) Saffron: Cooler! Everyone! Over here! Sarge: Hey, Saffron. Marcus: Nice costumes. Saffron: We appreciate it. Now, to wait for the doors to open. (Momo's stomach is growling. Momo tugs Marcus' pant leg.) Marcus: I'm sorry, my boy. (Gives Momo a bagel) Here you go. (Momo then eats his bagel.) Marcus: We were in such a rush, we didn't stop for a bite to eat. Saffron: Hey. Hey! The Doors are opening! Let's go! (Everyone goes inside.) Cooler: Well, Saffy, break a leg. Saffron(shocked): WHAT?! Winky: That means good luck in show business talk. Saffron: Well, I can't literally. Cooler: Well, you see, it's bad luck to say "good luck" when you're on stage. That's why performers and actors say "break a leg". Saffron: Heh. Sure. (thinking) I'll never understand theater talk. (A stage hand enters.) Stage hand: Oh, so you must be the new contestants. The first 200 of you, Follow me please. (Cooler's posse and other audience members rush inside.) (Inside the studio, Cooler and friends are backstage. The game's host enters.) Host: So, you must be the new contestants, am I right? My name is Takeshi V. Starr, better known as T. V. Starr. Pleased to meet you. Now, let's determine Our First Four Competitors Row 3, Seat 26! (A Girl Tortoiseshell Cat dressed as a Disco Vampire Comes onstage) Row 5, Seat 19! (Cooler gets up and comes onstage) Row 2, Seat 9! (Saffron comes onstage.) And finally, Row 4, Seat 5! (A young woman dressed as a Hick comes onstage.) Now that there's Four of You. To determine who gets what, We have the Lucky Lottery Ball Machine. and there's eight buttons. what will pop out is a ball of a certain color. three black balls are Swooces, Two red ones mean this. Announcer: (a curtain reveals A Giant Gift Card) It's a Ubid Gift card worth $2,000! Starr: and If You get a blue Ball, there's two by the way. You'll get this! Announcer: (a Curtain reveals a Recreation Room) Your own Game Room! You'll win an 100-game Arcade Machine, a Billiard Table, and a Game Sphere 2 with 20 Games of Your choice. and it's worth $5,284! Starr: and If You manage to get the Yellow ball, You'll be playing for this! Announcer: (A curtain reveals a Car) You might win the Epsilon LR! complete with seating for five, MP3 player, and maximum safety features. and It's worth $14,263. Good Luck! Starr: Ok. time to play Lucky Lottery! (To the Tortoiseshell Cat) Melissa, I selected you first pick any number between 1 and 8. Melissa: Um... Five? Starr: Panel Five. (a Red Ball comes down.) You win the Gift Card! Stay here as I ask Cooler to try His luck. (Cooler is starting to look nervous.) Cooler: I choose... I choose... Three. (A Red Ball comes down.) Starr: Good Job! You also got the gift card! Saffron, You're next. Saffron: How about... Eight? (A Blue Ball comes down.) I got the Recreation Room! Starr: Correct! Fauna, You're last. Fauna: Number One? (A Black Ball falls) Starr: Oh, No! A Swooce! Sorry, Fauna. I guess it's back to Your seat. Good try. (Fauna goes back to her seat.) Well, Well. One disappointed contestant is gone, Three Lucky Candidates left. You may have missed out on the Car. it was hidden in Number Six. But I'll let You individually exchange what You got for The Big Crate. The Clue is Books. It could be a Bookcase, a Gift Card of a bookstore or perhaps a Giant Book. Melissa, Cooler, Saffron, do You want it? Melissa/Cooler/Saffron: No. Starr: Ok. You don't win This. (The Big Crate is opened as there's a collection of cardboard books) Announcer: You did not win a collection of Swooce Books! (Melissa, Cooler and Saffron sigh with relief.) Starr: Nice work! You keep the prizes. and You can go back to Your seats. (Melissa, Cooler and Saffron return to Their seats.) Now, I need a duo. (Selects Momo and Marcus) Come on down! Ah. A Reaper and a Robotic Ninja. Very original. Marcus: Okay, Starr. We're ready! Starr: and how well do You think alike? the both of You will have a wall between You in the voting booth of ideals. And You'll silently confirm which Box You want The Red Box, It says "for the Obsessed" or the Green Box, and says "for the Excited" and they are... Announcer: You might Win a choice between A Collection of Comic Books featuring Captain Canine from the 1970s to Now, including Rare Comics. Worth $2,727. OR! a Theme Park Party for You and 29 of Your friends and ride the Underworld Roller Coaster, Which can make Your Hair turn white from fright. Worth $2,903. You each Make Your decisions on a piece of Paper and give it to Me. and not to speak with Your partner. Marcus: Nice. When do Momo and I start? Starr: Just write down what You want. If Your answers match, You win the prize. Marcus: I savvy. (Marcus and Momo go to where the booth is and write down something and give the papers to Starr.) Starr: Ok. The papers say... the Same for Comics! You win the comics! Marcus: Gordon will be so happy! Did we win anything else? Starr: If You watched the show more often, You'd either win one of the prizes or you don't. Marcus: Sorry. Momo and I are new here. Starr: now, the next phase. You want Curtain 1 meaning Windy or 3 meaning Cold? They are... Announcer: You might win a Trip to Chicago! worth $5,625! Round trip airfare included. Or You can win a Trip To Alaska! Retail Value $6,374. Round Trip Airfare also included. Starr: Make Your choices. (Marcus and Momo write down something, and give the papers to Starr) Marcus: Here you go. Starr: I must admit... You picked Alaska! Now, You have over $9,000 in Prizes. Do You want to trade in Your Prizes for the Envelope? or keep Your winnings? (Momo whispers in Marcus' ear.) Marcus: What would you say if Momo and I can keep our prizes? Starr: You can talk together. whether to keep the Prizes or Not. Marcus: Then, we'll trade our prizes. Momo: No! Starr: I see some discord. but I must accept Your first response. You chose to trade in Your prizes. Momo: You had to gamble over $9,000 in prizes, denying Gordon His comics. If that's a Swooce, You're reimbursing Gordon with Comics. Starr: and here it is! (Curtain reveals A Room full of Comic Memorabilia.) Announcer: It's Your own Room with Comics! With Over 1,000 Comic Books of Your choice, You'll also keep track with this Bookcase, along with this Artist Desk to draw Your favorite characters We're also including Tickets to the latest Comic Book Convention. This experience is worth $11,736! (Marcus hugs Momo.) Marcus: We did it, my boy! Momo: Well, You kinda acted without thinking, but it worked itself out. Marcus: I'm sorry, Momo. Starr: And We'll return for more offers coming Your way. Stay tuned! Part Two Starr: And we're back. who wants an offer? (The Audience Cheers.) Starr: I'll need 2 to compete with each other. I'm thinking... You! (Pointing at a Dachshund) And you! (Pointing to Winky) (Winky and the dachshund come on stage.) Starr: Your names please? Winky: Wanda Livingston, but my friends call me Winky. Dachshund: Carla. Starr: Ok. See these two easels? Can any of You draw? Winky: Yes. Carla: Um, sometimes. Starr: I'll give You $1,000 each. but see these Three Colored boxes? You'll partake a Silent auction. and since You already have some cash, draw Your price, highest bidder gets said box. They might contain a Swooce or two. Who knows? write down Your bid for the Red Box. the clue is "Relax". Carla and Winky: Okay. Sarge: Go, Winky! Carla's Owner: Make her eat dirt, Carla! (Sarge glares at Carla's Owner.) Sarge: No Jeering. Starr: Ok. the bids are final. and remember, in the event of a tie, Your bids will be cut in half as You both get the box. Winky's Bid is $200. Carla's is $175. Winky, You'll return 200 to Me, and You win the Red Box. and It's... (The Red Box reveals itself to be a palmtree and next to it is a sign saying "Palm Springs".) Announcer: Winky, You won a Trip to Palm Springs! You and a Guest will spend 4 days at a pristine spa as YOu relax to Your heat's content. it's worth $1,525. Winky: Wow oh wow! Sarge and Marcus: (To Carla's Owner) In your face! Cooler: Sarge, Marcus, We're here to cheer on Winky, not be arrogant to Our opponents. Marcus: But he started it. Sarge: Yeah. Cooler: Nobody cares who started it. Never stoop to Their level. Marcus and Sarge: (Lowly) Yes, Cooler. Starr: Congratulations, Winky. "You may return to your seat" would be the words to say, but not this time around! You and Carla still have money. so Here's a Yellow box up for auction! Winky: Golly! Carla: Goodness! Starr: Winky, You have $800 and Carla still Has Her One Grand. and the Yellow Box's Clue is "Movie". make Your bids! (Winky writes down the "10", as Carla writes down "Zero") Okay. the Bids are tallied. (Winky and Carla gives Papers to Starr) Whoa! Winky bidded $0 and Carla put in $10! Why? Winky: I'm not all that a Movie Fan. Carla: That Might be a Swooce. So, I thought I'd try a penny ante. Starr: Well, let's see. Carla's The Yellow Box contains... (The Yellow box reveals itself to be a Movie Projector made of Cardboard.) Announcer: Carla won a Cardboard Movie Projector! Starr: Very good, Winky! You saved Your money and escaped from the Swooce. and only the Blue Box is left. Winky: Are there any clues to it? Starr: The clue is Adventure. Winky: (Aside) Say! I know this one. Starr: Do You know what it might be? (Winky and Carla write down their bid.) Starr: Let me take a look. (Looks at each other's bid.) Ok. Carla wrote down $500. and Winky wrote down $500 as Well! meaning You'll each give Me $250. and You both win this. (The Both reveals itself to be A Set of Virtual Reality Suits) Announcer: It's a Set of 20 Virtual Reality suits! play alone or with Your friends with the Virtual Reality as You face over 25 Levels with a Green Screen. Also included, is a Jukebox with 200 songs of Your choice. Retail value, $6,263! Marcus, Sarge and Carla's Owner: Whoa! Starr: and It's all Yours. but If You want, You can trade away Your Prizes and remaining Money for that Big Crate over there. What do You say? (Winky thinks for a moment.) Carla: I'll trade! Carla's Owner: No! Starr: Well, before You fly off the handle, I need a response from Winky. You're making the offer together. Winky: I'm not wagering anything. and I don't think Carla should fly off the handle making Her decision. Starr: Well, Looks like You must settle it. because I heard Carla's owner disapprove of Her wagering Her Prizes and Money. I'll let Your friends make the decision. Winky: (To her friends) Well, what do you guys think? Sarge: It's Your choice, Winky! Carla's Owner: (To Carla) When I say "don't Wager", Don't wager! Starr: Well, Winky, what do you say? Winky: No Crate! Starr: Very wise choice. What do you say, Carla? Carla: Um.. Well... I... um... I think I'll... Carla's Owner: Don't wager! Carla: (Thinking) I wonder what could be inside that crate? Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If's